‘Iskul Bukol’ and ‘T.O.D.A.S.’ hold two hilarious reunion celebration for IBC-13's 57th anniversary
March 3, 2017 In celebration for its 57th anniversary of IBC-13, Tito, Vic and Joey goes to high school in Diliman High School with their high school classmate girls Keith, Raisa and Joyce in Iskul Bukol, while Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano crossed-over to T.O.D.A.S. Back in the 80’s, IBC-13's top-rating comedy programs like the legendary comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol used to air every Tuesday and the gag show T.O.D.A.S. originally aired every Wednesday. Now, two of the Kapinoy network’s favorite phenomenal comedy shows are celebrating their reunion party on Philippine television, Iskul Bukol now on its 40th year and T.O.D.A.S.—bringing two huge reunion celebrations of fun-filled nights and laughter along with some of the entertainment industry’s well-loved personalities as guests for the festivites and the show’s resident comedians upping their comedy party. Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon; Keith Cruz (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Raisa Dayrit (school uniform), Erich Gonzales, Joyce Abestano (school uniform) A reunion party of Iskul Bukol is coming up this Saturday, as the longest-running sitcom for the millennial high school level kicks-off a reunion party at Diliman High School with the legendary comedy trio. Joining the sitcom’s pretty high school classmate girls Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano, the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez and a high school teacher girl Erich Gonzales in the upcoming episode will be the reunion of Iskul Bukol gang Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon. Beautiful sexy, and cutie teen star Nikki Gonzales will also be joining in on bringing the laguhter in a public high school level. Iskul Bukol marks the trending reunion as a trending topic #IskulBukolReunionParty, and the high school classmates in Diliman High School meets a reunion treat of Escaleras and Ungasis. In the opening scene before intro, during the recess in Diliman High School, Joyce (Abestano) knows that Tonton (Gutierrez) about the reunion of Tito, Vic and Joey while she learned Teacher Erich (Gonzales) who loves Tonton. After opening intro, at Escalera house, Keith (Cruz) learned that Leslie (Mariel Rodriguez) and Mr. Matthew (Matthew Mendoza) meets Tito (Sotto) while Keith is going to high school. In Ungasis house, Vic (Sotto) saw that Raisa (Dayrit) and her parents Maricar (Cacai Bautista) and Luigi (Boom Labrusca) to show their reunion party when Raisa goes to high school. Meanwhile, in Diliman High School, Anne (Abestano) and her classmate friends Zonia (Zonia Mejia) and Bibeth (Dexie Daulat) involve Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) and Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) meets Joey (de Leon) while Joyce meets Keith (Cruz). Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano (school uniform); Joey de Leon, Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Kitkat, Jimmy Santos Meanwhile, Iskul Bukol star Tonton Gutierrez and his daughter Joyce Abestano goes in the set of the Kapinoy comedy show T.O.D.A.S. to join the cast in a series of spoofs of their favorite Kapinoy shows of past and present in celebration of IBC-13’s 57th party also this Saturday (March 4). In this weekend’s special guest, Tonton and Joyce is set to add a comedy flavor to T.O.D.A.S. as the longest-running gag show goes to a fun-filled reunion party as Joey de Leon along with the cast led by Cara Eriguel, Keempee de Leon, Hans Mortel, Jimmy Santos, Empoy Marquez, Candy Pangilinan, Wowie de Guzman, Kitkat, Bobby Yan, Carlos Agassi, Yassi Benitez, Princess Ryan, Nicole Uysiuseng, Thirdy Lacson, Miguel Vergara and Jao Mapa. brings a tribute to Kapinoy comedians. In this episode will be a guest stars led byJaime Fabregas, Ces Quesada and Manny Castañeda of the political satire Sic' O'Clock News; C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment) star Helen Gamboa, child actor Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr. and Herbert Bautista of the phemomenal superserye Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell. As proof, T.O.D.A.S. remains to be the best ever gag show of all time takes on yet another hilarious performance that is set to air on Saturday (March 4)—bringing happy to the faces of the Filipino audience. Party with the fun this Saurday night, Iskul Bukol at 7:15pm after PBA and T.O.D.A.S. at 10:15pm after Maya Loves Sir Chief. Catch all the Kapinoy comedy shows on IBC-13 to make weekends the most fun for the whole family.